unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
God bird of rainbow colours
|details = In the back regions of Panama, there's a bird called the "Phantom Bird" by the townspeople. That bird is said to be a rainbow-winged divine messenger. So I want you to research this Phantom Bird. Head to Panama and find out what this bir really is. |step1 = /Messenger of the god of fertility/Panama/Barkeep/ A phantom bird? That's the bird that is the messenger of the Aztec harvest god, Quetzalcoatl. It has brilliant, dark green plumage, and long decorative feathers which light up its eyes. Its winds look rainbow coloured, so it is also called the rainbow bird. However, it will be very hard to find the bird. |step2 = /Just a glance/Panama/Barkeep/ That bird lives in the depths of the forest outside the village, but it is almost never seen. I saw it once, a long time ago and to call it the messenger of the Gods is a fitting name for it. If you see it once, you'll surely understand. You should ask the young people of the town about it. Surely they'll be able to tell you where it is. |step3 = /Haunting information/Panama/Young Man near Gatekeeper/ You've come to see the phantom bird? I have a rough idea about its whereabouts, but it doesn't show itself in front of people much, so it might be very hard to see it. According to a lucky guy who saw it a while back, he saw it dancing elegantly around a big rock north of here. I'll pray that you get to see the phantom bird. |step4 = 2/Beautiful and elegant/Northeast Panama/Large Boulder/ Gaze around at the big rock. Looking at the tree directly in front, I notice a bird that remarkable stands out. It has brilliant, dark green plumage and around the stomach it has deep red plumage. It also has long, decorative feathers. This is absolutely the phantom bird I've been looking for. The instant I thought that, it flew off into the sky... |step5 = 2/Chasing a fabled bird/Northeast Panama/Large Boulder/ As I thought over there, over there, the phantom bird flew off into the sky... I understood at first sight. As the master said, I felt that I understood the reason that it is called the messenger of God when I saw it. However, it's not like I am finished with investigating the phantom bird. I will follow the bird to the north. |stepfinal = Angel of god/Northeast Panama/near Giant Dead Tree/ The bird that is the messenger of the Aztec harvest God Quetzalcoatl is a bird that is appropriately called the messenger of God. The phantom bird flew off to the north from the big boulder northeast of Panama. I'll follow it that way and continue the investigation. |discoXP = 1110 |cardXP = 555 |reportXP = 170 |reportfame = 80 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Discovery of Panama required. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Messenger Bird/Search/3/Theology/5/Japanese/1/Flag of the Yatagarasu |subQ2 = quest/Soaring Crimson/Ecological Research/4/Biology/6/Spanish/1/Northern Cardinal |chainQ1 = |landarea = Northeast Panama |seaarea = The Gulf of Panama }}